Behind these Hazle eyes!
by XXCullenXX
Summary: Tanya comes to stay with the cullens for a while. Things start between Edward and Tanya.How does Edward explain himslef and how does Bella react. Sorry i suck at summeries.
1. Visitor

**Heyya. ive had conjunctivitus for the last feew days and i have been bored out of my mind, so i decided to write another stroy. Was listening to Kelly Clarkson when i started as you can tell my the title. **

**Oh well. read and Reveiw please. I am writing a truth or dare story, but i dont have enough ideas so please reveiw this story and if u have any ideas about what dares i can give them, i would be very very very very greatful.  
****I dont own any of the twilight characters, i just like to play around with them. Also dont own Behind these hazle eyes either.**

**Bella's POV.**

Ahhhh, quite. This was the first day in a long time that Renesmee wasn't in the house. Today she was with Alice and Jasper up in the main house, while me and Edward get some Alone time.

I loved my daughter more than Anything in the world, but recently she had hit what humans would call the terrible twos. I know she wasn't two years old, she was barely 10 months old, but because she develops so fast she has hit the two year old tantrums. I didn't understand that though. 2 year olds had tantrums because their language wasn't developed enough for them to get their point across to their parents. But Renesmees language was better then most of the people I knew.

Oh well, Alice would have to cope with her today. I actually felt sorry for jasper. He was the one who had to deal with his nieces moods.

But for now, I was alone, in my house, with my husband and I was going to relish every minute of it.

We were both sitting on the sofa, I had a book and he had a manual script on his lap. He was composing another lullaby for Renesmee (the one that he wrote for her before doesn't have the same effect as it use to. If anything it keeps her up longer.)

I watched him closely as he wrote different notes onto the page. He stopped several times and looked at it. I knew he was listening to it in his head.

I was sitting on the sofa with my back against the arm and my legs flat on the sofa so my feet were on Edwards legs.

"What you doing?" I asked him trying to sound seductive.

"Writing another lullaby." He said plainly.

I put my book down and got up and walked behind the sofa. I stood behind Edward and looked at the music. I didn't understand it at all. I bent down and put my arms around his neck. He looked at my arms around his neck and grinned. I then bent my head down and kissed his neck and made my way back so that I ended up kissing him behind his ear. I heard a growl come from the depths of his chest, or it could have been a purr, I didn't know but I liked it. I continued to kiss him along his jaw line. Before I know it, he had put down the music and swung his arms behind him so that he could grab me and pull me over the top of the sofa.

I then found myself on my back with Edward holding my arms above my head. He lowered himself down so that out chests were together and kissed me. I kissed him back. I somehow freed my hands from his grasp and lowered them down so that they were on his waist. I noticed that his hands were doing the same thing.

"women!" Edward said before he kissed me again.

"Why are you so distracting?" he asked as he moved his hands back up so they were either side of my head. Rolled us both over so that I ended up on top.

"Im sorry. Do you want me to stop being so distracting?" I said as I started to kiss behind his ear.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrating against my stomach. I realised that it was Edwards phone that was in his pocked.

"Oh well. I never expected this quiet to last long." I said as he went to answer the phone.

"Hello" Edward answered the phone and grinned. He then started to kiss me again. I laughed when I heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Edward. must you and Bella be making out when you are on the phone with me!" _I could hear Emmett practically gagging over the phone.

"oh and you think it was easy for me to live with you and rose when you first got together. At least you can hang up the phone. I had you in my head for 10 years Emmett." Edward said still tracing kisses down my neck.

"_Haha, yea that was so much fun! Anyway, there was a reason I called. Carlisle had a phone call from Tanya, she is in the area for a few days and Carlisle said she could stay at ours for a while." _Emmett said. still laughing about messing with Edwards brain for 10 years.

" That's great. When will she be getting here?" Edward asked breaking the kiss and sitting up.

"_I think she will be here in a few hours. Carlisle wants everyone there so get Alice to bring Nessie back ASAP. See ya later bro."_ and with that Emmett hung up the phone.

"Well, this should be fun. If you didn't hear Tanya is staying with Carlisle for a few days. Give Alice a call and tell her to bring Renesmee to the house ASPA." Edward asked me. I was already on the phone with Alice before he finished his sentence. I think he forgets that I am a vampire sometimes. I have pretty good hearing.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

A few hours later, we were all sitting in Carlisle's living room waiting for Tanya to arrive. I wasn't as bothered as everyone else was about her coming here. To be perfectly honest, I didn't like the women that much. Ever since I found out that she had a thing for Edward I was a little weary of her. I know that Edward wasn't interested in her, but I didn't know if she had changed her views about Edward.

The atmosphere in the house was calm. Jasper and Emmett was playing on the play station, Alice and Rose were looking through fashion magazines, Carlisle and Esme were just talking and me, Edward and Renesmee were sitting on the sofa.

Thanks to Alice's influence, Renessmee had taken to playing with everyones hair. So at this moment, she was sitting on my lap while I read a book, trying to plait a few strands of my hair. I let her do it, because I knew if I stopped her she would through a fit.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. We all knew who it was so was all gathered in the hallway.

Carlisle went to open the door. Tanya walked in, alone. I was a little surprised that she was on her own, I was honestly expecting her coven to join her.

"Tanya, how have you been? Where is everyone else?" Carlisle asked as she came through the door.

"I've been good Carlisle, thank you for asking. I've just decided to go on a little hunting trip on my own that's all" she replied looking around the room. She smiled at everyone, but when she saw Edward she became a little more enthusiastic about being here.

"Edward! It has been too long. We shouldn't go this long with out seeing one another" she reached over to him and kissed him on each cheek. I could feel a growl building up in my chest, but before I could let it out, I noticed that Renesmee was reaching over to Edward for him to hold her. She must have known what I was feeling. Edward took Renessmee off me and picked her up.

"Yes Tanya, it has been a long time. But I hope we will get to spend some time with each other while you are here." Edward said politely. I noticed that Renesmee was playing with Edwards hair just like she had been playing with mine not 5 minutes ago.

Tanya continued to greet the rest of the family.

While she was staying here, she would be staying in Edwards room. As we had our own house, it wouldn't be a problem.

But I knew that me and Esme were going to have to redecorate that room once she had left.

Edward went to show her to his room. I wasn't a jealous person, but I didn't like the fact that there was another women staying in him room.

**Alice's POV.**

It had been a few days since Tanya had got here. Right at this moment Bella, Edward and Tanya were out hunting. So I was watching Nessie for a few hours. Jasper had gone out with Emmett and Rose and Esme had gone shopping, so that left me and Nessie in the house on our own.

"Aunty Alice, I'm bored" Nessie said to me as she came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked her, this child was hard to please.

"Can we go shopping?" Even though she was only 3 (Well, she looked about 3. she was actually only about 10 months old) she loved to go shopping. I wasn't complaining, but I knew that Bella would throw a fit if she found out that I had taken Nessie shopping with out her say so.

"Your mam will go mad if we do that" I told her. I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Can we go see Jacob?" she asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Aunty Rose will go mad if we do that." I pointed out, plus I would seriously be breaking the treaty if I went down there. Whether Jacob imprinted on Nessie or not, they still didn't like the fact the Bella brought Nessie down to la push.

"Can we go upstairs and play with my toys then?" she asked.

"Now that we can do!" I answered her laughing.

I picked her up and run vampire speed up the stairs. All her toys were in Edward closet. So we went into Edwards Closet and found her toys. There was about 4 boxes full of toys that she could play with. She pulled the boxes down and simply emptied them on to the floor. I didn't mind tidying them up later, just as long as she was happy.

I heard someone moving around in the bed room. I assumed it was either Tanya or Edward so I ignored them and continued to dress up one of Nessies dolls.

**Edwards POV**

Me and Bella had just got back from the hunting trip with Tanya. I knew that Bella didn't really like Tanya that much, but I was happy to see that she was making an effort to get along with her. I had literally been in the house for about 30 seconds when I got up again.

"Where you going?" Bella asked from our bedroom.

"I need to go see Emmett about something, he should be back by now." We had plans to go on a hunting tip soon and I just wanted to go over where exactly we would be going, so I could tell Bella.

I left the cottage and Went up to the main house. I opened the door and went up stairs. Where was Alice? She had probably taken Renesmee out shopping or something. Bella was going to flip when she found out.

I went into my room to see if Tanya had heard anyone come in.

I knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in" Tanya called from inside.

I opened the door and walked in to find Tanya sitting on the bed reading a book. She got up once I entered the room.

"Hello Edward. Long time no see!" she said sarcastically.

I laughed a little.

"Hey. Have you heard anyone come back to the house. I'm looking for Emmett." I asked her

"No, I haven't heard anyone come in" she said as she got up off the bed.

"Ok, well see you later." But before I could open the door to leave, she was there closing it again.

"Edward. are you sure it isn't a problem that I'm staying here? I know that Bella doesn't like me a whole lot." She said as she pushed the door so that it closed.

"No, its fine that you are staying here. And Bella well its not that she doesn't like…." Next thing I knew Tanya was kissing me. What the hell! she knew I was married and had a child, why was she doing this. I pulled away as soon as I could, I noticed that her hands were on either side of my head.

"Tanya! What the hell. What was that all about?" I practically yelled at her. I could hear the hysteria building up in my voice. I moved from the wall and was walked to the middle of the room.

"Ahh come on. I know you enjoyed that. you know that you want me Edward, there has always been something between us. Even Bella can see that." she was saying as she walked towards me.

"No Tanya. I don't want you. Im married to the _Only _women that I will ever love. I have a child for crying out loud." I couldn't believe she honestly thought I wanted her in the same way that I wanted Bella. How deluded was she.

"Do you want me to leave? If that is how you honestly feel that you wouldn't have a problem with me leaving right this second" she said placing her hands on her hips and walking towards me.

"No, I wouldn't. I actually want you to leave. How could you think that.." but before I could finish my sentence, she had gone.

I left the house soon after to go see Bella. I was going to have to tell her about this, but later other wise she would go and kill Tanya this second.

**Renessmee's POV.**

Me and aunty Alice were playing with my toys in daddies room. Mammy and daddy had gone hunting with that lady who was staying with grandma and grandpa so aunty Alice had to stay and play with me.

I was playing with my toys when I heard someone come into the other room. I looked through the door to see how it was. It was Tanya. I liked Tanya, she always played with me if there was no one else in there. Mammy doesn't like her though. Every time she sees her she looks angry, I don't know why.

I looked over at Aunty Alice, she was dressing one of my dolls up. She was better at this than Uncle Emmett was, his hands were to big.

I heard the door open again. I looked and saw Daddy come into the room. I wanted to go see him. So I put down my toys and went to open the door, but when I looked out I saw Tanya kissing daddy.

I went back to my toys. Maybe that is why mammy doesn't like her. But every one I knew did this. Aunt Alice would give Uncle Jazzy kisses.

Uncle Jazzy would give me kisses, so why couldn't Tanya give daddy kisses.

**WHooo. Right people i need reveiws now, becasuse i need to know if i did Renesmee right. its very hard to write from a 3 year old POV.  
Reveiw and tell me what you think.  
XXCullenXX**

**XX**


	2. Finding out

**Second .:) Thanks for all the reveiws and well done, everyone who reveiwed. I was only gone for about a hour lol.  
Well enjoy the second chapter. This chapter contains alot of yelling on Bella's part. it was fun to write :P.**

**Bella's POV.**

What can I do now? Edward is in the house talking to Emmett. Renesmee is with Alice. I have nothing to do.

My house is spotless, I have cleaned it god knows how many times. I could watch TV but I knew that there was nothing on I wanted to watch. So I went into my room and started to read again.

I had only been reading for about 10 minutes before I heard someone come in.

"Edward!" I called. I knew it was him so I didn't really know why I called out.

"Yea. Emmett isn't back yet, ill ring him later" he answered as he walked into the room.

I looked at him as he walked into the room. There was something different about him compared to when he left. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was defiantly something different.

He came over and sat on the bed next to me. I continued to look at him as he sat down. He looked back to me and smiled.

"What?" he asked grinning.

" Are you ok? You seem a little different." I asked closing my book and resting it on my lap.

"I'm fine love. Why did you ask?" he looked at me still grinning, but he looked slightly confused.

"You just… I don't know, but there is something different about you." I said. I put down my book and rolled onto my side so that I could look at him at a different angle. It didn't help as he rolled over a sixth of a second after I did.

I put my hand onto his face and drew my fingers around the details of his, eyes, nose, mouth to see if I could figure out what was wrong. As I was tracing the out line of his lips with my finger, he turned his head every so slightly and kiss my fingers.

He took my hand and held it to his face.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Would you like me to prove it to you2 he said sounding rather seductive. He was leaning towards me and I knew he was going to kiss me. Well I wasn't going to argue with him.

The hand that he was holding to his face, I brought around his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his face closer to mine. One of his hands moved down my side while the other stroked my neck. And then he kissed me, and I felt something that I never thought I would feel again. Fear. I felt his hand hold onto my hair to pull me closer to him. Automatically, I tightened my grip on his hair as he wound his hand around my waist. I suddenly realised why I was so scared. I recognised the way he kissed me and not in a good way. He kissed me like this when James was coming after me. He kissed me this way when he left me. I was to scared to question him last time, but now I knew what it felt like to loose him I knew I couldn't go through that again. I pulled away and got up off the bed and started pacing back and forth along the room.

I looked over at Edward, he hadn't moved a single inch. His arms were still in the same position that he held my body in.

"Well that's new." He said as he looked over at me pacing.

"Where are you going Edward?" I asked. I knew I sounded rude, but I needed to know, if he was going to leave me again I needed to know why.

"What! I'm not going anywhere, what are you talking about" he was not on his feet and walking over to me. He grabbed me by the shoulders to stop my pacing.

"The only time you kiss me like that is when you are leaving. You kissed me like that when James was after me, you kissed me like that when you left me and nearly killed your self in Italy. So please if you are going please tell me so that I know…." I didn't have chance to finish my sentence before he was kissing me again. It wasn't the same kiss as before, it was softer and reassuring. If I was able to cry I would surly be blubbering at the moment.

He pulled away and put his forehead to mine.

"Bella. I promised you I would never leave you again. I could never hurt you that was again. And how could you think I would leave you and Renesmee." He was clearly shocked that I was accusing him of leaving again, but I needed to know.

"Promise me you will never leave again, or if you do tell me" I begged him.

"I promise!" I answered.

I bent my head up so that I was able to kiss him again, and we picked up from where we left it on the bed.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

It was about 7 o'clock at night. Edward and Emmett had gone out hunting and yet again, I was all on my own in the house.

I listened to the sounds outside. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing the leaves on the trees and then there was another sound. I recognised it straight away and I knew right at that moment, that my peace and quite was about to come to an abrupt end.

Just at that second, the door burst open and Renesmee came running in with Alice not far behind her.

"Mammy, Mammy help me. Aunty Alice is chasing me" she screeched as she run into my arms. I picked her up and put her on my back, laughing as I did so.

Alice run after her and stopped when she saw Renesmee on my back.

"Alice, would you mind stop chasing my daughter." I said while smiling at her.

"Fine. I could have caught you if your mam didn't pick you up" she said looking over my shoulder. I felt Renesmee rest her head on my shoulder, I turned my head to look at her, she poked her tongue out at her Aunt. Alice then mirrored her expression.

"Well, I better go. Nessie has been jumping on his since he got back with Emmett. Its my turn to go jump on him." The look that she had on her face, wasn't suitable when there was a child in the room.

"Alice, I don't need those mental images and there is a child in the room!" I said to her, cringing at the images that she had just put in my head.

Alice left the house leaving Me and Renesmee alone.

I brought Renessmee off my back and sat down and put her on my lap.

"So, what did you do with Aunty Alice today?" I asked her while she was on my lap.

She brought her hands to my face and showed me what she had done today instead of telling me.

I watched her day with interest. Alice had let her watch DVD's, colour and paint and just general things that made a mess, She played with her toys that were in Edwards closet. Then I saw something I was not expecting.

Edward and Tanya. Kissing.

I pulled Renesmees hands off my face before she could show me any more.

"What's the matter mammy? Are you cross with me" she asked me, I could see tears building up in her eyes. I brought myself back from all the anger that I was feeling to comfort my daughter.

"No sweetheart, no no no! Mammy isn't cross at you. Mammy is cross with daddy." I said to her, trying to keep my voice calm.

I put my arms around her and hugged he whilst rocking back and forth.

How could he do this to me. He promised he would never hurt me again. In my eyes, kissing another women would mean hurting me.

I HAD to talk with him, but I was so angry at the moment I knew that if I saw him, I would most defiantly kill him.

I sat Renesmee back onto my lap and looked at her.

"Sweetie. Mammy is going to take you back to see Aunty Alice while mammy talks to daddy."

"Where is daddy?" she asked looking around the room.

"he has gone hunting with uncle Emmett." I answered back.

I picked her up and took her to the house.

When I got there I found that Alice had gone out and that Jasper was in the house on his own. I open the door and slammed it shut. I really couldn't keep my anger in my anymore. I set Renesmee down and the floor and told her to go upstairs. I looked over and saw Jasper getting up from the sofa.

"Where the hell are your brothers!" I screamed. I knew it wasn't fair that I was shouting at Jasper, but I needed to get my anger out.

"They are still hunting and what they hell did I do!" Jasper asked obviously shocked that I had lashed out at him.

"Oh jazz I'm sorry. You haven't done anything. My husband on the other hand" I had to stop talking to I could control myself, otherwise I would have been screaming again.

"When he gets back, make sure you tell him I want to talk to him. Is it ok is Renessmee stay here until I've talked to him." I asked as I turned to leave.

"Yea, Nessie can stay here, but Bella, what has Edward done?" he was walking right behind me now.

I turned around again so that I was facing him.

"Ask you niece to tell you about her day with Alice, they you will understand" I turned to the door and left to go back to my house.

**Next chapter will be from Jaspers POV. not all of it, but the first half will be. I find it easier to write from the guys POV's.  
You know what to and i will love you all forever:).**

**XXCullenXX  
XX**


	3. ArrgMen!

**Thanks for all the reveiws :) they make me happy. I know this isnt my best story, i was really ill when i wrote this so forgive me :)  
This was actully really fun for me to write. Something like this actully happened to me. I found out my boyfriend had been cheating on my and i reacted in basicaly the same was Bella dose. Only i didnt do so much damage.  
Oh well, im going on a rant . :)**

**Jaspers POV.**

I stood in the hall looking at the door that Bella had just stormed out of.

What has he done? I've never seen Bella like that before. She was so angry. She was also very upset and felt betrayed, but I didn't know why.

What did Nessie know? _Why_ did Nessie know more to the point. She was only a child. She shouldn't really be involved in her parents arguments.

I walked over to the stairs and called up.

"Renesmee" it didn't take her long to come down the stairs. She got to the last few steps and jumped at me. Obviously my arms were waiting ready to catch her.

"Hey uncle Jazz." She said as she hugged me around my neck.

"I haven't seen you all day. What did you do with Aunty Alice today?" I asker her.

She put her hands onto my face and she showed me what she did today. There was nothing out of the normal, her and Alice watched DVD's, she painted and played with her toys.

But then I saw what Bella was so upset about. The Images of Tanya kissing Edward played back in her mind. It was obvious to see why Bella was so upset, but knowing Bella, she probably only saw this image. I watched it closer and I saw that it was Tanya that was kissing Edward. Renessmee kept her hands on my face and I watched as I saw Edward move away from Tanya. Clearly Bella had not seen this, otherwise she would be a little clamer.

Renessmee took her hand off my face and looked at me.

"Honey, when did you see your dad with Tanya?" I asked her.

"When me and aunty Alice were playing with my toys in Daddy's closet. Is that why Mammy is upset?" she asked looking a little upset.

"Yes, that is why. Your mam and dad just need to talk it over. Everything will be fine." I said to her. I knew how confused she was, but I didn't say anymore on the subject. She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I looked at the time, it wasn't last, but she had been with Alice all day so I knew she was tired. I felt her arms go limp and I listened to her slow breathing, it was very calming. It couldn't have been long before Edward and Emmett came home.

"Yo Jasper! Where are the girls?" Emmett's voice boomed around the room. I looked down at Renesmee asleep on my lap, she stirred slightly but she settled and went back to sleep.

"They Rose and Alice have gone out and Bella is at her house and Shut up!. Oh by the way, you better get home. Bella is pretty pissed." I told Emmett and looking at Edward for the last piece of the sentence.

"What! Why?" Edward asked coming over to me and picked Renesmee off my lap.

"Well, your Daughter saw Tanya kissing you." I said casually. I knew the calm atmosphere wouldn't last.

"You kissed Tanya!" Emmett's Voice was loud again.

"No she kissed me and how did she see" Edward gestured to Renessmee who was now had her head resting against Edwards shoulder fast asleep.

"You're the one who put all her toys in your closet. Alice must have forgotten to take them out for her to play with them." I said over Emmett's very loud laughter.

Edward groaned and gave Renessmee back to me. I placed her back on my lap.

"Better get this over with." Edward said as he walked out of the door.

"He's in trouble isn't he?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"I think trouble is putting it lightly. You didn't see her earlier. Wonder what she is going to do to him." I wondered allowed listening to Renesmee breathing in my lap.

I looked over at Emmett and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Would you care to make this interesting?" he said while grinning.

Whoo, what will we bet on now.

**Bella's POV**

I was in the house trying to calm my self done. I decided to clean again so at the moment I was in the closet folding clothes.

I was so angry with Edward. How could he do this to me? I just needed to get my anger out of me.

I was just about to scream when I heard someone out side. I recognised it straight away as my loving (oh wait scratch that. Cheating) husband.

"Bella?" I heard him come into the house.

I dropped the clothes that I was currently folding and walked out of the room.

"Outside. Now!" I told him through gritted teeth as I walked past him.

"Umm, Why?" he asked still standing in the same place.

"Because I don't want to break the house when I kill you!" I growled standing by the door waiting for him to go outside.

He walked past me with a smile on him face. I really didn't see the funny side to this conversation.

He walked past me and into the woods that were outside the house. I over took him and walked further into the forest.

I stopped in a small clearing that wasn't far from the house. I turned around to face him.

"Would you like to tell me why our daughter saw you and Tanya kissing earlier today. And don't lie." I asked him through gritted teeth. I could feel a very large growl building up in my chest.

"Fine. When I left he house earlier to find Emmett he wasn't back from where ever he went this afternoon. So I went into my room to get something and I didn't know that Tanya was in there. I asked her if she had heard anyone come back, she said no. I opened the door to try and leave, she blocked my way and kissed me. I don't know how much Renessmee saw, but I swear to you, that is the truth" He finished and looked straight at me. I couldn't deny that he defiantly looked like he was telling the truth.

"Swear to me you are telling the truth. If I find out you have lied to me Edward, I swear to god, I will take Renessmee and leave tonight!" I yelled at him. I knew it was a empty threat, I loved him too much to leave him. Even if he did kiss another women, but I was hoping the fear of loosing us would push him into telling the truth.

He came over to me and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Bella. I. Am. Not. Lying. If you don't believe me then go back to the house and ask Renessmee to show you what happened. She showed Jasper as well, so I know he will back me up on this." He let go of my face and stepped back a bit.

"Fine, so ill go back to the house and get Renessmee to show me again if she shows me what you just said, then you are forgiven. And I will apologise." I said as I walked towards him.

"Apologise for what?" he asked sounding confused.

"This!" I answered.

I clenched my hand into a fist and drew my arm back and flung it forward into his face. I felt my fist hit him in the face and I think I broke his nose in the process.

"Bella! What the hell!" he was up against a tree now, the force of my punch had pushed him back a few paces. His had his index finger and thumb pressed against his nose.

"I will apologise for that, if our daughter backs you up. Otherwise, well you really don't want to know." I said as I turned around and growled at him before heading back to the main house.

**Go Bella :D. Reveiw and tell what you HONESTLY think about this story. i wont be offended if you think its crap i just want you to be honest with me.  
XXCullenXX  
XX**


	4. Ouch!

**Right this is the last chapter. i couldnt think of much more to put into it so i ended it.  
This chapter was very fun to write as it contains a little argument. fun.  
Discalimer: I dont own anything that is in this story. not the characters,the song that this story is named after, nothing.  
Oh how i wich i owned the twilight characters. Jackson Rathbone and Robert Pattinson preferably. :P  
Well, enjoy the last chapter.  
XX**

**Bella's POV**

We got back to the house in little under 5 minutes. As I got closer to the house, I listened for the heart beat of my daughter. I listened to the rhythm of her heart, it sounded like she was asleep. Damn Alice. I didn't want to wake her up but I need to get this argument with Edward over.

"Jasper, Where is Renessmee?" I asked as I walked into the house. I found jasper where he was when I came into the house earlier, he was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"She fell asleep when you left earlier, so I put her in Edwards room. She is still fast asleep. Where have you been?" he asked looking over the sofa.

"Me and Edward have been talking. I just need to see Renessmee before I end this argument." I got up and turned to go upstairs. Just at the same time, Edward came through the door still holding his nose.

Jasper looked at Edward with a shocked expression on his face. He then looked at me. He was just about to speak when Emmett walked into the room. He took one look at Edward and Laughed.

"What did she do to you!" I asked him through the fit of laughter that he was having.

"She punched me. And I think she broke my nose. I'm going go put some ice on it." Edward said as he walked out of the room.

Next thing knew Emmett had pulled me into a huge hug.

"Bells, have I ever told you how much I love you! I've always wanted to know how Edward would cope in a fight without his mindreading." I said to me. Lucky I didn't need to breath, Emmett's hug was really tight. He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

I heard Edward in the kitchen hiss at Emmett. I smiled simply because Edward was in a bad mood.

**Edward's POV.**

Oh my god, this really hurt. Bella must be really upset. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a ice pack out of the freezer and put it on my nose.

I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. I sat on the sofa next to Jasper.

I could hear him holding back a laugh. I turned my head to look at him, and that did he. He burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Isn't that usually Emmett's job?" I looked at him questioning his sudden outburst of laughter.

"I…she..." He tried to speak through his laughter.

When he couldn't get any words out, he just decided to talk to me in his mind.

"_I cant believe she hit you! When she came here earlier I could tell she was pissed off but did she have to break your nose. Are you sure you only kissed Tanya?" _He thought. I growled at him and he soon shut up.

He stopped laughing.

I listened to what was happening upstairs. Bella has woken Renessmee up and she was showing Bella what she saw today. This time Bella saw the whole of Renessmee's memory.

Renessmee finished showing Bella and I waited anxiously for them to come back down stairs. I heard Bella come down stairs with Renessmee.

"Go jump on daddy" I heard her whisper to Renessmee as she came down the stairs. She set her down and I heard my daughter run towards me and then she jumped on my lap.

"Hi Daddy. What did you do to your nose?" She asked me poking my nose. Ok now it hurt more than when Bella hit me. I moved her hand from my face.

"I fell" I knew she wouldn't believe me, but I didn't want to say that her mother punched me.

"Where's My favourite sister!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. He looked at me and smiled and then looked at the stairs to see Bella standing there. He went over and hugged her.

"Bells. Don't tell Alice this, but I think I love you more then her right now. I'm just waiting for her to take a swing at him." He said to Bella.

"Love you to Em, and don't let Alice hear you say that" Bella said and walked over to me.

She looked at me and smiled. It was the first time I had seen her smile since this whole Tanya thing began.

"Well. Are you going to apologise?" I asked.

She picked Renessmee off my lap and stood her on the floor.

"Go play with uncle Emmett. He hasn't seen you all day." Bella told her and then she ran off towards Emmett.

Bella, then sat on my lap.

"Im sorry. I honestly didn't mean to break your nose, but can you understand why I was upset." Bella asked me.

"Yes, I know why you were… Upset. Even though everyone thinks that is a bit of an understatement" I told her.

"Yes well, I'm sorry either way. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Even though, I did see you kissing another women, I think my reaction was quite good. I could have done a lot more damage" she bent her head down and kissed me and I knew it was over.

_A few days later._

**Bella's POV**

Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper were out hunting one day while Emmett and Rose were in charge of entertaining Renessmee.

I was still a tiny bit annoyed by the whole Tanya incident, but I knew that there was nothing to be angry about ( Well. Nothing to be angry at Edward about. Tanya I was still furious with).

We hadn't been hunting long when I caught the scent of another vampire and I knew who it was right away. Edward was stalking a heard of deer, so he wouldn't notice that I had gone anywhere.

I tried to sneak away, but Edward was too fast. Before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around my waist restricting me from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked by whispering in my ear.

I turned around and looked at him, then he turned his head towards the scent that I intended to follow.

"You cant. You will cause more problems that you will solve." He asked me urgently.

I knew he was right, but I needed to see _her _just so I could get all the anger off my chest.

I moved his arms from around my waist and looked at him.

"No, I won't. I just need to talk to her and get a few things off my chest. I need you to stay here." I kissed him quickly on the lips and then ran off to follow the scent.

I heard Edward turn around, no doubt going to get Jasper and Alice to follow me. It didn't take me long to find Tanya, she was stalking another heard of deer. I waited until she finished draining her kills, not wanted for her to attack me.

I listened for a minute waiting to go talk to Tanya, and then I realised that someone was coming up behind me. I turned around to see Edward, Jasper and Alice were behind me.

I glared at Edward.

"I said you needed to stay over there." I moaned at Edward. Why didn't he ever listen to me?

" Did you honestly think I was going to let you talk to her on your own. Im your husband and u broke my nose when I didn't even do anything" He had a point, but I honestly wasn't going to do anything, I just needed to talk.

I was just about to go talk to Tanya, I heard someone else behind me.

"Hello Bella, Alice, Jasper. Edward". Tanya greeted us as if nothing had happened. Or course, she didn't know that I knew that she had kissed Edward.

"Tanya, what a surprise. What are you still doing here? I thought you left a few days ago." I asked her trying my best to be polite.

"I was just hunting before I went back home. Oh well, id better get going, it's will be a while before I get the chance to hunt again." She was just about to leave. I had to get this off my chest before she went.

"Tanya before you go id like to say something to you." I knew my voice sounded all nice and friendly, but that was going to change very soon.

"If I find out that you have kissed my husband again, or touched him or even looked at him in a certain way, I promise, you and me will have a very big problem." My voice was angry now, but she didn't react the way I thought she would.

"Wow, how will I even go on knowing that you are angry with me" she wasn't even going to deny that she kissed him. Right now I was thankful that Edward had gone to get Jasper, I could feel him trying to calm the atmosphere down.

My voice changed back to friendly again.

"Let me define big problem." I stepped a little closer to her. This time she did step back a little.

"If I find out that you have touched my husband again, I will hit you so hard that your teeth will fall out." I smiled at her. her expression was one of shock. I heard Alice gasp behind me.

"Enjoy your evening Tanya. I know I will!" And with that I turned around and took Edwards hand and lead him away. Jasper and Alice weren't far behind us.

"Wow Bella, that was amazing. I couldn't have done that. If she had kissed Jasper I would have killed her there and then." Alice exclaimed as we walked through the woods.

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind once or twice." I admitted not turning around.

"Edward." Japer asked.

"Yes Jasper." He replied very politely as always.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of Bella" he said. I could hear the smile on his face.

I turned around and he winked at me.

** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

After Alice and Jasper had gone back to the main house me and Edward went back to out cottage.

Before we got into the house properly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Not that he was complaining, but I did take him my surprise just a little but.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked me as I kissed him.

"What does it look like. I'm enjoying the rest of my evening." I answered back.

He knew what I meant straight away. I closed the door and walked into our bedroom. I locked my legs tightly around his waist while he walked to the bedroom.

This would be a very fun night!

**Right that is it. The end.  
You know what to do. Reveiw to let me know what you think and dont forget that i still need ideas for my truth or dare story.  
Og btw, the little discusion between Tanya and Bella was from the tv series 90210. I had to put it in. if you havent seen it, i sugest you look for it. it is the homecoming episode of the current series. if i can i will find a link nd post it on my profile.  
Thank you for reading.  
XXCullenXX  
XX**


End file.
